A Midsummer Night's Dream
Prologue Once upon a time, there was a maiden in love. "I want to tell my beloved how I feel, but my love might be over the moment I confess it." Every day she suffered, agonizing in this way. She took no meals, and even sleep evaded her. Eventually, she died without ever having been able to communicate her feelings. But the man she loved married another woman, and lived happily ever after, without even the slightest inkling that she had ever existed. Story Drosselmeyer tells Duck that all the shards that were residing in hearts have been returned but some still remain and are the ones currently sealing the raven - Duck relays this information to Fakir who had her rest at his house for the night due to her injuries. The next day at school in ballet class, Duck thinks about how Fakir got mad then deppressed. Pike and Lilie then appear moments before her unfocused behavior caused her to get married to Mr. Cat. Lilie(happily)questions if she was thinking about Fakir whilst Duck denies it and Lilie and Pike think that she likes Fakir. After ballet class, Lilie gives Duck a love letter to give to Fakir(claiming to have already written it). Pike tells her to give the letter to Miss Bottom to give to Fakir. She also tells her that she can "read people's hearts". Thinking that she may be able to read Mytho's heart, Duck runs off to find Miss Bottom. Duck then comes across a girl called Hermia who goes about in a donkey costume as Miss Bottom. She tells Duck how she takes girls' love letters and gives them to the receiver, when Duck asks if she loves Mytho, however, Hermia denies it in a flustered way and admits she likes a boy named Lysander. Meanwhile, a struggling Mytho fighting to stay himself and overpower the “dark” Mytho inside of him is found by Kraehe. Kraehe dances with Mytho who eventually loses to the raven blood and becomes “dark” Mytho once more. Later Duck hears of Hermia and Mytho being together and becoming Tutu, she comes across the two with Mytho having hypnotized her. Persuading Hermia to break out of it, Hermia later goes to meet Lysander who she confesses too. In return, she finds a statue he used her as a model for and he admits he wished to confess to her too. Uzura gives Fakir Duck's letter. After receiving the letter, Fakir goes to Duck and questions her about it. Duck, surprised, quickly tells him that Pike and Lilie wrote the letter and apologizes. He tells her to not waste her time doing stupid stuff (like she thought he would) and leaves. Meanwhile, in Rue's room, Mytho complains about love and Rue tries to comfort him and talks about the sacrifice. When she claims about it being for their sakes, however, he pushes her aside and says that it is not for her and that he just wants to feed the raven a meal as a thanks for his awakening. Trivia *'Subtitle': Ein Sommernachtstraum *'Crow victim': Hermia *Drosselmeyer says: All the shards that were in other people's hearts have been returned - but those aren't the only shards. There are some that are sealing away the raven. *More failure Knight, Autor tells Uzura to be quiet, and the book endings are gone (and Fakir wonders why he's so obsessed with looking in books). *Bottom the Donkey, Hermia and Lysander are all from Shakespeare's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midsummer_Night%27s_Dream A Midsummer Night's Dream]. Hermia and Lysander were in love in the play as well, but Hermia was not the donkey. It's a comedy, and this was a rather light-hearted episode as well. *Mytho calls Hermia his "princess" when he tries to take her heart. Notable because he and Kraehe had been talking about princesses, princes, and love before. Also, Mytho agonizes over true love. Music *Mussorgsky, Modest (orch. Ravel): Pictures at an Exhibition: Promenade II *same: same: The Old Castle *same: same: Tuileries *Mendelssohn, Felix Bartholdy: Incidental music to “A Midsummer Night’s Dream”: Scherzo *same: same: Notturno *Chopin, Frederic: Mazurka in f-sharp minor, Op.6 no.1 *Mendelssohn, Felix Bartholdy: Incidental music to “A Midsummer Night’s Dream”: Overture Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes